Rakuen Danshi
by Sincere Friendship
Summary: Tachikawa Mimi is a normal high school girl attending a previous all boys school so she is the only female in her year. There, she meets Ishida Yamato and Yagami Taichi. She hates Yamato but why does she find it so hard to stay away from him? On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer: Like I said in my profile, I do not own the plot for this story. I'm using two different stories and merging them together along with a few things from my imagination. Do not harass me if you don't like the story or if you're not a Mimato fan. If you find it offensive, simply don't read it.]

Chapter 1

_Dear God, this is a lie, right?! _The first time I opened the classroom door, I realized it. There are thirty-nine boys and only one girl. Me._ Is this place the backdoor of heaven?_

I thought it was weird that my mom told me to wear pants underneath my uniform skirt, but not listening to her was a bad idea. I shook anxiously as I stood by the black board, my name written behind me as I introduced myself to the class. There were whistles and hooting all over the place. I had a bad feeling about this. I hoped that my skirt would stretch far enough to cover my knees. My mom said it would be a good experience for me but I knew better. Still, that didn't stop her from enrolling me into this school. Though she warned me not to be too stylish, it still wouldn't have helped in this situation. She basically just threw me into a pit of hungry lions.

I felt so awkward. Everybody stared me down from head to toe. I never was good at being carefully scrutinized. It made me nervous. Especially with all these guys in my class. I hope I don't get myself in any trouble. I'm probably only nervous because it's my first day. Soon, things will be normal. I hope.

"Class, this is the new transfer student from America. Be nice," the sensei turned to me and whispered, "You may introduce yourself."

"Good morning, my name is Tachikawa Mimi. I will be attending this school from now on. Please take care of me," I bowed.

Murmurs swarmed the room as the teacher assigned me an empty seat.

"Ah, a female student!"

"She's hot!"

"Hey, what color are your panties?"

One of the students leaned over the most handsome boy I've ever seen. He had straight and glossy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. His blond locks hung over his eyes perfectly as he sat on his seat, quietly, while leaning his chin on his hand. He was beautiful and he definitely stood out from the crowd. He was probably the most popular boy in school. How lucky of me to be on the same class as him!

That same student who leaned over nudged him and asked, "Ishida, don't you think she's cute?"

"Oh, you're talking about that one," he said as he looked away dismissively and closed his eyes. "She's not even sexy. What's so good about her? You guys aren't picky at all."

I felt my face flush in anger and my veins popping out of my temples. I completely misread this guy. Beautiful but incredibly arrogant! Who the hell does he think he is?!

"Mimi! Stop kidding around! I'm using my authority as class rep to tell you… you can't wear those underneath your school skirt! And you're not supposed to wear uniform sweater that's bigger than your size! They're against the school dress code."

This morning I knew better than to wear just my short uniform skirt. Yes, it was short. I pulled up my jeans underneath my uniform skirt and tied my hair up into a neat bun. I also made sure to wear the uniform sweater to cover my breasts. Surrounded with all those hungry male hormones, I'm about to be the most unattractive girl they've ever seen.

Stupid guys yelled out in protest as I entered the classroom. They all chimed in with the class rep about my chosen attire.

"You can't wear any legging or sweatpants underneath! You're only allowed to wear thongs with lace underwear!"

"Under special circumstances, no panties is fine too!"

I stood there furiously as a weird otaku-looking student with glasses shot up and said, "Wait! Cute underwear with images can also be worn!"

Clearly they're only high schoolers, and none of their ideas are feasible, but really!

My name is Tachikawa Mimi and I'm seventeen years old. As of yesterday, I'm attending a school that was an all boys' school not too long ago. Even though it's now a coeducational school, only the first years have female students. Up until now, my parents and I were living in New York City where my dad works as an executive of a big company. My mother decided she wanted to return to our hometown, Odaiba, and since my dad had to stay in New York to give the company running, my mom decided to drag me back and enroll me to this school. As it turns out, I'm the only female student in third year.

"Anyway, quickly take off those long pants for the sake of having this class see a beautiful sight!" The class rep yelled in my face.

"Why would I listen to such a perverted command?!"

"I'm just letting you know, it's for your own good! I can't be a pervert. I don't even like perverts!"

Frustrated, I raised my fist up to hit the class rep on the head when I felt a strong grip around my wrist and somebody's body pressed up behind me.

"So early in the morning and you're already causing a ruckus."

I turned around to look as I heard the same cool tone. "If you guys see her as a woman, then, being a man, I'm very disappointed in you all."

_Ishida Yamato!!_ At the sight of his face, I could feel my veins popping against my temples. I hate him the most. He uses foul words and is pig-headed and is not welcoming at all! I yanked my arm away.

"So if I reveal my legs and take off my sweater, then I'd be more of a woman, huh?! I just didn't want to get cold!"

His face looked shocked for a second but then I couldn't believe my eyes. Did he just smile warmly at me? I could feel my heart beat faster for a second and my cheeks flush as he smiled at me. Suddenly, the door slid open and I turned abruptly to look at who it was. It was another handsome boy. Not shining-beautiful like Ishida Yamato but more like a down-to-earth. He was darker than Ishida Yamato with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. My, was he handsome. I could feel my heartbeat quicken once again.

"Yamato, just let her go. Everyone just wanted to see her legs… since Mimi-chan is so cute." He flashed a bright smile that almost blinded me.

_Yagami Taichi-kun! Today must be my lucky day! _He's so kind-hearted, totally a hero and my savior. As soon as he entered the classroom, he helped me out.

"Good morning, everybody! Yamato, here's the memory stick you lent me yesterday."

How can Yagami-kun and Ishida Yamato good friends when they have different personalities? It's something that I still can't figure out. I watched as the two of them talked to each other. In a girl's point of view, those two looked like they're sparkling. They're both attractive in a different way and they're well-known by all the freshman girls. Freshmen really don't know how to pick guys. I mean I understand why Yagami-kun is well liked, but Ishida Yamato is only beautiful.

I got myself into the photography/filmmaking club. Since the president didn't know what my skills are, he asked me to create a portfolio and a video. I decided to go around school taking pictures and doing live feeds of everyday school life. One day, with video camera in hand, I went into my classroom only to see something I shouldn't have seen. Ishida Yamato with two other guys playing mahjong for money! Not only is he arrogant but also a scumbag!

"We were recorded! Quick put this stuff away!" One of the guys quickly shoved the money in his bag as he panicked.

I immediately realized the situation I'm in and quickly turned around to make a quick escape when the other grabbed my shoulder. Ishida only stared coolly at me.

"Excuse me, oujo-chan but I don't think you're going anywhere with that tape."

I freaked out. I didn't who these guys were but from the looks of it, they're seniors. Ishida Yamato's stared at me with cold eyes as he got up.

"Club assignment, huh?"

He walked towards me and leaned his arm against the wall behind me, his body close to mine as he spoke coldly.

"If a problem like this is left behind, I'll be bothered, you know?" He leaned in closer. "Give me the tape."

I didn't know what to do but his arrogance was really pissing me off. I didn't know what else to do so I let my anger take over.

"Absolutely not!" I immediately took the tape from the camcorder and shoved it down my shirt. I smiled at him triumphantly knowing that since he didn't see me as an attractive woman, he wouldn't be so motivated as to reach down my shirt.

He grinned as he looked me straight in the eye. "Tachikawa Mimi, let's make a bet."

"A bet…?"

"You wouldn't last long in a school full of hungry males. If I can make you rely on me and fall in love with me, you'll have to give me the tape."

"And if you can't?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Then I'll just have to ask you not to give it to anybody and to not speak of this again."

I scoffed. What a ridiculous bet. "That does nothing for me."

"Alright then, from time to time, if I see you in trouble, I'll protect you."

I blushed slightly as he said this and looked away towards the door.

"Fine. You've got yourself a bet. I definitely will not rely nor fall in love with you!"

I walked away as fast as I can, my chest beating fast. _I can't believe I just agreed to that. What was I thinking?_

Gym class just ended and I looked around to see if anybody was around as I entered the storage room. Since this school just became coed, there isn't a female changing room yet. It's really inconvenient but there's nothing I can do about that. I stripped out of my gym uniform and picked up my regular uniform. After I put my skirt on, I slipped on the white blouse and began buttoning it up when I shuffling and footsteps somewhere in the room. My cheeks flushed and I panicked as I tried to cover my chest with my arms.

"Who's there?!"

"I guess we were found out."

A pair of guys stepped out of the shadows and made their way towards me. I tried to leave the room but before I touched the knob, one of the guys had pulled me away from door. I managed to let out a short scream before that same guy covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me down to the floor. I started flailing my arms around in order to hit them but the other guy caught me by the wrist and held me in a steady grip. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as they restrained me.

"At first we only wanted a peek, but you noticed us! What should we do now?"

"Well I guess we'll pick up where you left off. Take off her panties."

_This can't be happening to me. I should have put my pants on first! I would've been able to put up a good fight but now, it's like I've served them a full platter. What should I do?_ I struggled as the guy holding my wrist with one hand searched for the waistband of my underwear with the other hand. My shirt wasn't fully buttoned so my chest was fully exposed.

"Stop moving around or you'll just get hurt."

The guy with his hand over my mouth yanked my bun off and my soft curls fell over my shoulders.

"Wow, you have such smooth and fair skin. Beautiful legs and perfect breasts! Why would you ever want to cover up such lovely assets?"

"You really are beautiful you know that. Don't worry, I'm very good at doing this. There's no need to be afraid."

I kept trying to struggle free as the guy unhooked my bra and began caressing my legs then my thighs. Being held down like this, I could only muster a whimper as I cried and cried. I couldn't scream even when I tried to. I just hope my muffled voices can be heard. _Please, somebody, save me!_

Just when the guy pulled down my underwear, the door swung open to reveal the shocked faces of Yagami-kun and Ishida Yamato.

"You bastards!" Their faces twisted into a fury as both guys let me go and ran out past them. Yagami-kun yelled out and chased after them as I sat there, sobbing, hands covering my face.

"Mimi," a warm voice called out softly to me. I slowly took my shaking hands off my flustered, tear-streaked face as I looked up at him.

"Mimi!" he grabbed me by my arms. "Are you okay?! Did they get to do anything to you?! You didn't experience any pain, right?"

His voice went from panic to soft and caring. I looked up at Ishida carefully and realized I had been saved. I leaned on him and cried in his chest as my body shook. He held me so gently and I could feel his warmth surround me.

"I was so scared! I thought… I thought nobody would come to save me…"

"Of course, you were taking your clothes off in a room without a lock, idiot."

I looked up at him in anger, my tears still pouring down my cheeks. "You… I'm already in this state and all you could do is criticize me!"

His hand held the small of my back as his other hand reached out to touch my cheek and wipe my tears away. "But… it's because you're an idiot, others can't help but worry about you."

His clear blue eyes looked warmly down at me as he spoke in a soft voice. "I'm sorry… for being late saving you."

_Why is he being so kind to me?_

"I-I hope this doesn't count as relying on you… for our bet, I mean."

"No… don't worry, this is a freebie."

My cheeks were more flushed but this time, it's because of him. I could feel my chest about to explode as he spoke so gently to me.

"Mimi, are you still afraid? Your heart is beating rapidly."

I looked away from his gaze as I tried to explain.

"Ah… it's because… Ishida-kun, you…" I panicked. I was at a loss for words. My skin felt hot.

His eyes widened. "Me? What about me?"

I could feel him examining me carefully. Just being under his gaze, I could feel my skin get hotter. I looked up back at him and met his soft gaze. Just then, he ran his thumb across my lower lip as he leaned in. I could feel his hot breath on my face. _Usually he's so impolite but why? Why is my heart beating so fast?_ I leaned up automatically as both of our eyes closed.

Just when our lips were about to meet, we heard footsteps and both Ishida-kun and I moved away from each other. He stood at the doorway and stared at us. Then he started slowly toward me.

"Yagami-kun…" I realized my shirt was still open so I quickly pulled it together to cover myself.

"You're not hurt, right? Just now I was chasing those two. I wanted to accompany you a bit but…"

"There's no problem, Yagami-kun! I'm not hurt." I looked up at him and managed to smile. "Thank you both for saving me!"

_Just now… Ishida-kun tried to kiss me… Why… Why did he…?_

"Mimi, if you were with me, then there wouldn't be any problems."

_What?!_ I looked up at Yagami-kun in shock. _What did he mean?_ I looked over to where Ishida-kun's shocked face was then turned back to Yagami-kun's smiling face.

"If you had a boyfriend, then nobody would try to do that to you."

_He's so handsome but am I really suitable?!_ I stumbled to find my words.

"Don't you want to go out with me?" Yagami-kun pointed a finger at himself.

"N-No, it's not like that!"

He turned to Ishida-kun with a bright smile. "Yamato, what do you think?"

Ishida-kun's face was blank. "If it's okay with you, Tai, then there's no problem with you two going out."

_I don't like him, but why does my chest hurt all of a sudden?_

"I'm going to go change first," and with that Ishida-kun left.

Yagami-kun blushed as he spoke to me. "Mimi… actually… all this time, I've been thinking how cute you were. You have a good personality too." He smiled gently at me. "I've always had a crush on you."

_So that's it. I also have a crush on Yagami-kun and Ishida-kun definitely knew this. That's why he was so kind to me. I don't understand… I should be happy that the guy I like just confessed to me. So why does my chest hurt?_ I couldn't help myself, I started crying again.

"Idiot," he reached out his arms and held me. "Don't cry. From now on, I'll always be by your side. I'll protect you. So you only need to rely on me…"

Even though my chest was hurting, all I could do was nod.

[A/N: This is my first try since a very long time ago so I hope my insights and writing skills have improved. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I will try to update the second chapter within a week.]

5


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Like I said in my profile, I do not own the plot for this story. I'm using two different stories and merging them together along with a few things from my imagination. Do not harass me if you don't like the story or if you're not a Mimato fan. If you find it offensive, simply don't read it. It may get annoying but this disclaimer is going on every chapter.)

(A/N: This chapter, I will be putting translations to the Japanese phrases in italicized parenthesis. princessjaded – Sorry for the confusion. No, Mimi didn't know Tai before she went to the school. She was talking about her first day of school; he was the only one nice to her then and the only one nice to her still. And yes, at the end of the chapter, she agreed to go out with him. If there is any more confusion because of my writing, please point them out. Thank you :3)

**Chapter 2**

I woke up early today because I thought I was dreaming. I still couldn't believe Taichi-kun confessed to me and I agreed to go out with him. I must be way over my head.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then put on my school uniform. I was still shaken by what happened in the store room but I decided against wearing pants under my skirt. Maybe then, guys wouldn't want to sneak a peek anymore. What's with showing a little leg? As long as they don't see what's above that, then I guess it couldn't hurt. I slipped on some shorts under my skirt. They wouldn't be able to tell and that way, I'd still feel protected. No way am I putting myself in that situation again.

Since I had extra time, I decided to straighten my hair. I didn't put my hair in a ponytail like usual but I took the front part and clipped it back. I slipped on my uniform blazer and headed downstairs.

"Ohayou, okasan." _("Good morning, Mother.")_ I headed for the front door to put my shoes on.

"Ohayou, Mimi." She looked at me. "Where do you think you're going without your breakfast?" She gestured towards the table where the toast and eggs were. They sure smelled good.

"Gomen ne. I don't want to be late for school so I'll eat them on the way."

"Why do you insist on walking to school every morning? I can drop you off, you know. It's not like I use the car for anything else besides grocery shopping." She neatly packed my breakfast after handing me my obentou. _(lunchbox)_

"It's okay, mom. Wasn't it you and dad who decided to send me to a not-so-long-ago all boys' school? I know you're gonna say I'm a late admission and only this school would be willing to enroll me but seriously, if you drop me off with that fancy car of yours, I'll get more unwanted attention than I'm already getting." I grabbed the obentou and my breakfast.

"Well what's wrong with a little attention? It couldn't hurt. It's not like you're an ugly duckling. You shouldn't be ashamed of flaunting that beauty of yours."

I hugged my mom goodbye. I hadn't told her about the incident at the store room. I didn't want her to worry and blame herself. I thought it best to keep it to myself.

"Mom, in this particular school, flaunting is the same as asking for it. I'm not gonna put myself in that kind of trouble so early in the year. If I stay careful until more girls are admitted, then I'll look more like my normal self. Till then, I'm laying low." I started heading towards the door. "Thanks for the food, mom. Itekimasu." _("I'm off.")_

It was a peaceful and quiet walk to school. I wish Taichi-kun could walk me to school. That's what couples normally do, right?

--

I got to school on time. I already have a routine so that I would get to school at around the same time every single day; earlier or later will just cause unwanted attention. I headed to the lockers to put on my school shoes, but as soon as I opened my locker, I saw something I should've prepared myself for.

_Bitch!_

_Quickly break up with Yagami-senpai!! (senpai: upperclassman)_

_Go die!_

High school bullies. Only in my case, jealous girls. I guess I can't blame them. I am dating one of the hottest guys in school. If I were in their shoes, I'd probably get jealous too, but I wouldn't resort to this. I sighed as I looked at my dirtied locker. There was dirt and scraps of paper with ugly notes on them, not to mention the thumbtacks in my shoes. That would've really hurt.

"Ohayou, Mimi-san!"

Ichijouji Ken. He's supposed to be a freshman but since he's a boy genius, he's in the same year as me. Aside from Taichi-kun, Ichijouji-kun befriended me on my first day of school. Shiny black hair and blue eyes. He was a handsome boy. If he wasn't so young, I would've liked him too. He looked over my shoulder.

"Female students sure are scary." He handed me a pair of white school slippers.

"Yeah, today I'll wear slippers." I took the slippers from him and slipped it on. "Thanks. I guess everyone already knows about us going out."

"Rumors sure travel fast. Taichi-san's so popular."

Ichijouji-kun and I started heading to class. I sighed. That's what I get for dating a popular guy. It was no problem for me in America though, but I guess Japan is different.

"Barging into a third year class is really to be discovered, especially with those two. Don't worry, this kind of behavior will be stopped immediately."

Ichijouji-kun is vice president of the class. Thank god I have such a power backing me.

"Arigatou, Ichijouji-kun." _("Thank you.")_

He sure lifted up my spirits. Threats and letters… it doesn't matter to me at all. I'll be fine this way.

As soon as Ichijouji-kun slid the door open, I felt my heart quicken its pace, my cheeks flushed. Yamato-kun sat on his desk, resting his chin on his hand as he looked out the window, a book held with his other hand. The windows were open and the wind blew against his shiny blond hair, sakura petals along with it. He's clear blue eyes were contemplative. He was beautiful.

My heart beat was faster now and my cheeks were completely red. How could I think such a thing? He looked back at his book and I immediately looked down. I didn't want him to see me staring. I hate him. I didn't want to think about him, but I still care about him…! Every time he talks to me, he's always so critical. I absolutely hate him. I HATE ISHIDA YAMATO.

I looked up at him and met his blue eyes. He was staring at me. It wasn't his usual cold stare. I could hear my heart beat against my ears as I stared back at his beautiful face. I hate him so much, but… why don't I want to leave him? My chest was hurting.

The door slid open and I was suddenly back to normal. "Taichi-kun."

"Ohayou, Mimi-chan!" He waved at me with a glorious smile on his face.

That's right. I already have a unique and handsome boyfriend. With someone like him, there is no reason to hesitate!

"After school, do you want to come and see me play some soccer? Then, we can go home together."

I flashed him a sparkling smile of my own. "Hmm, okay!" I was happy he had asked me. We finally get to do couple things together.

--

_After school…_

"Yagami-senpai!!"

"Ishida-senpai!!"

"Ichijouji-kun!!"

"Kyaa!!!"

There were so many girls cheering, I thought I was gonna drown in all the hearts floating in the air. I went over to a less crowded space and looked at what the girls were all cheering about.

I felt myself blush as I watched them at practice. I didn't see Yamato-kun as the soccer type but surprisingly, he's playing really well. I watched them some more. Ichijouji-kun has a really good soccer form but Taichi-kun's is the best. He seems to be the one leading the game.

"Mimi!" He ran out of the field towards me. "Did you see that? My team won!"

I smiled at him. "I saw. You were amazing."

"Really? That's awesome! I'm glad you think so." He looked at me as I looked out into the field. "Our school's soccer team is very strong."

I knew who I was subconsciously looking for. Being as tall as he is, I could make out his shiny blond hair from the flock of girls holding out towels to him. I felt my heart skip a beat. For some reason, I was uncomfortable. I didn't like what I was looking at. I turned my head to look back at my boyfriend only to see him smiling gently at me. Oh no, did he see me staring at Yamato-kun?

"Do you mind?" he asked.

I looked down, my cheeks burned.

"Towards Yamato." He looked back out into the field towards his friend. "You probably don't know how to communicate with him. Even though he's usually cold and he's full of mean words, deep inside, he's really a good person."

I was surprised to hear this. Yamato-kun, a good person? I blushed some more as I remembered the time when he had saved me. I guess he has a good side.

"In primary, I was a crybaby. Because of that, my classmates often teased me. One day, Yamato saved me."

_Flashback__ (Tai's POV)_

"_Hey you. Taichi. Let's play together." He looked straight at me with an adamant look in his eyes. I noticed he had a small guitar case swung over his shoulder._

_I wiped the tears from my eyes. "If you hang around me, you will also be teased…"_

"_That doesn't matter. I don't care what those people say. I only want to play with you."_

_End of Flashback_

"Only Yamato was completely different from the others." He grinned at me. "I taught him how to play soccer!"

"Senpai!!" One of the players on the field called out to him.

He looked gently at me. "You can try to gradually understand him more." He smiled at me then waved back at the kouhai _(underclassman)_ who was calling out to him.

"I'm going back to the field." He touched my shoulder. "You better cheer for me!"

I was a bit dumbfounded. "Ah… yeah." I watched him as he ran back into the field.

Gradually understand him, huh? I was deep in thought until I felt something cold splash me from behind. "Kyaa!" My hair and uniform were soaked.

"Sorry, my hand slipped!" One of the girls smiled at me apologetically.

"You're Yagami-senpai's girlfriend, aren't you?" Another one asked.

"My, we're sorry. If he finds out, he's gonna be so angry at us!"

I stuttered a bit. What the hell was going on? I was too busy thinking about Yamato-kun and being cold. "Ah… it's okay…"

One of the girls came towards me and touched my shoulder. "It was fruit juice, so it will be sticky."

"And Yagami-senpai will be mad at us if you catch a cold!"

"There is a female changing room over there. Please go over and clean yourself up. There's also a dryer there you can use." They pointed towards the building.

"Eh, really? I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Here, I'll lend you my towel. I haven't used it yet."

I took the pink towel from the girl and smiled at them. "Thank you."

They bowed. "Please take your time, senpai! We're going now!"

I sighed. It was cold and I was starting to get sticky. I straightened my hair for nothing. I guess I can use the towel to clean my uniform but I've got to wash my hair. I entered the changing rooms and slipped into one of the showers.

I was deep in thought again. The reason why Taichi-kun said all those things was to let me imagine Yamato-kun's past and what he was like… he didn't care about what people in their class said. He still became Taichi-kun's best friend.

I smiled as I looked back from my first day of school to now. Even though my situation is different, it's still kind of similar. When everybody in the class was harassing me, Yamato-kun… Yamato-kun. Yamato-kun… he was the only person who made everyone in class reduce the harassment towards me when he said those mean things. So he… he used those tactics on me?

_Flashback_

"_You're really an idiot for making people worry."_

"_I'm sorry… for being late saving you."_

_End of Flashback_

I could feel tears well up in my eyes. My cheeks were burning bright and I instinctively touched them with my hands. I had a realization. From the start he… from the start, he liked me. What should I do? I… I think… I like…

Just then, I heard the chattering of male voices. The voices came closer and closer until I heard the door open. I didn't understand. This was supposed to be the girls' changing room!

"I can finally take a shower!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Those guys will definitely find me! I quickly yanked at the pink towel. The guys have intruded. What should I do? This towel is way too small. There are no locks in here and I can't walk out right now..! Somebody… somebody please save me!

Before I could think up of anything, I saw a hand push open the door. Amidst my panic, I took the waist towel and held it against my chest. It flowed down enough to cover the spot that mattered.

"M-Mimi…"

I looked up to see Yamato-kun staring at me in disbelief. My cheeks flushed hot red. As soon as somebody passed by, he immediately banged the stall door shut. I didn't know what to do. I was reminded of the day at the store room. I panicked.

"No!" I shut my eyes, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me as he pinned me to the wall. One arm was around my head, the other was around my waist. I couldn't help but feel my heart jump out of my chest.

"Quiet down!" He said in a loud whisper. "Do you want all the guys to see you like this?"

Y-Yamato-kun… Yamato-kun naked… holding me… naked…

He touched my cheek as he spoke gently to me. "Really… you… are you making a joke?" He was so close, I could feel his breath against my face. His cheeks were as red as mine.

(A/N: Here's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review please! FYI, Matt is wearing a waist towel.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: Like I said in my profile, I do not own the plot for this story. I'm using two different stories and merging them together along with a few things from my imagination. Do not harass me if you don't like the story or if you're not a Mimato fan. If you find it offensive, simply don't read it. It may get annoying but this disclaimer is going on every chapter.)

(A/N: I've changed the narrative for better effect.)

**Chapter 3**

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He leaned in closer to her face.

"Wr-Wrong! That's not true! Th-This is the girls' shower room, isn't it? But… there are so many guys…!" She didn't know what to do. She tried hard to explain what had happened so he wouldn't misunderstand her. She was on the verge of crying.

He sighed. "This is the guys' shower room." He placed his hand on his forehead. "Aren't you just getting tricked by a Taichi fan?"

"T-Tricked?!" _Those horrible girls!!_

"Well you can't leave now. They can see your feet from under the door. In any case, Mimi, you can't make a sound."

"Eh? But… if my feet can be seen, we'll be found out!"

"So we'll make it that you can't be seen."

"Wha… how?"

Suddenly, he scooped her up. "Ah!" She moaned out in surprise. _Gosh, that must've sounded so wrong…_

"For now, keep quiet." He looked away from me. "Stay this way until everyone leaves."

_E-Everyone? Just how long do we have to stay this way?!_

She closed her eyes shut, unable to hold in the embarrassment. His warm, wet hand held her back and his other hand was under her legs.

_I can't believe our bodies are so close… oh no! My body is going to get hot…! My heart feels like it's going to burst!!_

--

She opened her eyes to steal a glance at him but looked away. Her body was feeling hot. Too hot. She was nervous. Her body felt sensitive as fantasies flashed through her head.

_How embarrassing! He could probably hear my heart pounding!_

"See you guys tomorrow!"

Several guys were exchanging goodbyes as they exited the shower room.

_How long has it been?_

Her breathing felt heavy. Her face and body temperature felt like it was burning. New sensations plagued sensitive areas in her body as she continued to ponder over her situation.

_I think… I think I'm going to go crazy… I… I don't know how long I can take this._

She lifted one hand to reach for his beautiful face. She wanted to touch him. She knew it would be wrong but it was as if her body was moving on its own. She couldn't control herself.

He sighed. She snapped back to reality and withdrew her hand as she looked at Yamato-kun and realized he looked really burdened. His eyes were shut and his cheeks were red.

_Gomen ne, Yamato-kun!! I'm heavy! 47kg or something…!_

(A/N: She's about 5'2" and he's 5'11".)

She continued to look at him and a horrified expression painted her face. _I'm burdening him so much to the point that his face is really red._

He looked like he was in pain. As she fixated her gaze on his burdened countenance, she failed to notice her towel slipping. It had slipped up from her upper thighs to her hips, almost revealing what was meant to be hidden.

Since Mimi had stayed frozen for most of the time that he had carried her, he took a quick side glance as he felt a movement. His body stiffened.

"Sh-Shit!" He muttered curses under his breath after quickly turning his gaze elsewhere, trying hard to forget the scene that unfolded before him as her towel slipped out of the way.

Yamato tried hard to think of other things but her soft creamy skin and what lay exposed between her legs kept plaguing his mind. His arms shifted a bit as he raised her up higher, away from his stiffening dangerous area. He breathed heavily as he tried not to lose control of himself.

Mimi stared at him in concern. _Oh no! Is he hurt? I'm that heavy after all!_

"U-Um… Yamato-kun… I-I'm heavy, right? It's okay to put me down."

He turned and looked straight into her eyes with a hint of annoyance in his voice, trying hard not to look down. "Huh?"

"It's okay if someone sees me." She looked up at him sincerely. She felt that her weight burdened him to a painful point. "There's nothing we can do."

His eyes became fiery as his face distorted with anger. "Don't fool around! I'm the one who has a problem with it!"

Mimi's expression turned from sincere to shock. _He has a problem with it?_

"Anyways, just keep quiet!"

Mimi rested her head against his hard, muscular chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heart, galloping swiftly like a wild beast.

A soft smile played across her lips._ I do after all… as I thought… I really like him…_

--

"Mimi!"

It was dark already as Taichi made his way to her. _I made him wait this long._

"I was looking for you. I even called your cell phone."

She looked down, disgusted with herself. "Gomen. It was on silent and I didn't notice it…"

"Where were you?" he asked as he carried her bag for her.

_Oh, Yamato-kun's warm hands helped me earlier when he carried me in his arms, naked, but when everyone left, I went ahead of him. Did I mention we were naked? Argh…! I can't say that, idiot!!_

"L-Library…" She hated herself for lying.

He scratched his head. "Uh… I went there but… maybe we missed each other."

"Gomen ne…" _Sorry for lying…_

"Um, shall we go?" He reached his hand out to her and she took it reluctantly.

"Yeah, let's go home."

On the way home, Taichi and Mimi stopped by a croquette stand.

"This! Try eating it. This place's croquettes are the best since I was a kid." He handed her one.

"Hmm… yeah. It's really delicious."

"Isn't it just the best?"

Mimi looked down and avoided Taichi's gaze as she ate her croquette.

_I know I'm with Taichi-kun right now but I can't get my mind off Yamato-kun. He keeps protecting me… which reminds me of our bet…! I guess I'll have to throw that tape away. Who am I kidding? I lost the bet the moment we made it. _

She kept her eyes on the ground before her as she walked side by side with Taichi, deep in thought.

_I'm constantly thinking about Yamato-kun. Did he help me because it was me? Hm… that's not it… did he help me out because I'm Taichi-kun's girlfriend? Maybe that's it…_

"Oh yeah, Mimi…"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"The housing complex is having a festival this weekend. Why don't we go together?"

"Festival?" Yamato-kun's face popped into her head immediately. She shook her head. _Gosh, that can't be right. Even if I think about him, he's not my boyfriend. I should consider going though. Since my boyfriend is asking me, I shouldn't say no._

"You don't want to go?" He asked sadly, seeing her shake her head.

"Oh, no! That's not it. Let's definitely go together!" She smiled as sincerely as she could manage.

--

It was Saturday, late afternoon. After finishing her chores and homework, she spent the rest of the hour getting ready. She wore a dark blue denim miniskirt with a brown belt, a green and white horizontally striped tank top with a white low-neck shirt over it, and a pair of brown boots. She left her honey-colored down and clipped two sides of her hair on each side with a green clip. She applied her strawberry lip gloss on before sticking it in her purse and grabbing her light pink sweater with elbow-length sleeves. She headed downstairs and said goodbye to her mother before heading to where she was supposed to meet Taichi.

--

"Mimi!"

She turned to look at the direction of his voice. "Taichi-kun!"

He lifted his blue headband with his thumb as he eyed her with an excited smile.

"Mimi, you look so cute!!" He grabbed her hand and held it as they walked to the festival. "You never dress like this in school. I'm lucky to be the one you show this side to. Your outfit looks so good!"

"Thanks, your outfit suits you too!" And it did. He looked cool. He wore brown cargo shorts, a tight black shirt with a white shirt over it, and a blue padded sleeveless jacket, not to mention the blue headband.

They walked to the festival, hand in hand. Mimi felt excited though deep down, she secretly wondered if she was going to see the one who stole her heart. Yamato.

"Oy, Taichi! Over here!" some guys waved at them.

"Long time no see!"

"Ah, Mimi, these are some people I know." He pulled her towards his friends.

"Hello." She bowed courteously to them.

"What's this? You have a girlfriend?" He bumped forearms with Taichi-kun.

"Yeah, isn't she cute? Her name is Mimi." Taichi excitedly introduced her to his friends.

"Nice to meet you. You are cute!" A red-haired short guy with dark eyes smiled at her.

"Hey, is Yamato-kun coming?" The blue-haired guy asked Taichi.

At the sound of his name, Mimi's face flushed.

"He should be coming. He helped at the booth last year."

Mimi's expression lit up. _Yamato-kun is coming! I can't believe it. I… I want to see him._

Mimi looked around and kept a list in her head of places she wanted to visit. The smell of food wafted in the air. Everything looked so good. She turned to where Taichi was but he was gone. _Damn, I wandered too much. I'm lost!_ Mimi had a bad sense of direction.

She looked around as much as she could but still didn't spot Taichi. Amidst the crowd, she spotted a familiar figure. She squinted her hazel eyes to see and as the wind blew by, his shiny blond hair danced with it. His clear blue eyes locked with her hazel orbs and instantly, her heart felt like it had been jump started. Her cheeks burned brightly, recalling the shower scene in her head as she observed him from head to toe. His attire consisted of blacks and gray; black undershirt, pants, shoes, waist apron, and a gray short-sleeved Henley.

He looked at her with a surprised expression on his face as he walked to where she was. "Mimi? What are you doing here all alone? Where's Tai?"

"Yamato-kun…" she blushed, "we came together but we got separated…"

He looked around. "Are you lost?"

_I've been a lost kid since that time at the shower and Yamato-kun helped me find my way. At this distance, I can't help but get nervous, seeing as how I've seen his naked body and loved his every feature. I wonder, is it just me…?_

"Don't have such an uneasy expression on your face." He smiled at her with a gently expression on his eyes. "Did you try calling him on his cell phone?"

She shook her head. "No, I kind of forgot it at home."

"Then let's call him." He pulled out his black cell phone.

"No, it's okay." She waved a hand at him. "He said he'd go meet Yamato-kun at the booth."

"I see," he closed his phone, "then you should be fine."

He pointed out towards the tents. "Go straight through there and take a left. It's the huge tent over there. It's hard to miss." He waved at me. "See ya."

_No! Don't go!_ "W-Wait!!" Without even thinking about it, Mimi ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, preventing him from leaving. "L-Let's go together!"

_Crap. What am I doing?_ She stopped him because she wanted to be with him more so she had to come up with something to explain her strange behavior. "Yamato-kun is so tall so you can easily see Taichi-kun, right?"

Her cheeks were bright red as she stared into his eyes, almost as if she was pleading. "Please…" Her eyes read '_I want to be with you more.'_

His cheeks flushed slightly as he stared into her honest hazel eyes. He couldn't stand the look in her eyes. It made him… hungry. He reached over to rub her cheek with the back of his index finger causing her eyes to tear up. "Kyaa! My eyes are stinging…!"

"Ah. I chopped up green onions earlier so that must be the smell. I cut up four cardboard boxes full, you know."

He smiled at her as she wiped the tears from her stinging eyes. "But it should be fine. Let's go together."

Mimi looked up at him surprised. She was sure he would decline, considering how she held onto him.

"What's wrong?" He gestured for her to follow him.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. _Gosh, Yamato-kun._

They walked together, making their way through the crowd. "Are you sure this is okay? Are you finished with your work already?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Why don't we get a snack while we're taking a break?"

A crowd of people passed by and dragged an unsuspecting Mimi along with them. Yamato turned to see that Mimi wasn't following her anymore so he scanned the crowd for her. From a distance, he spotted her tiny hands waving frantically to get his attention.

Mimi sighed as she put her hands down. _I'm such an inconvenience._ In an instant, she felt a strong warm arm encircling her tiny waist and pulling her forward. She let out a small gasp as she looked up and met Yamato's intense gaze. Her heart started its drum roll.

He offered her his free hand. "Come on."

She took it without hesitation in her heart. Yamato's big warm hands felt right to her.

"Ha ha, I'm going to give you my onion smell." He grinned evilly at her as he lifted their linked hands.

"What?! Is this why you…?" _He's still so evil to me…_

--

"Ah! Cotton candy!" She pulled his hand, which held hers tightly. "Let's buy some!"

"You… I'm not trying to eat anything and you're…" He stopped as she grabbed a bag and paid for it.

He buried her face in the pink cotton candy and ate like a child. "Yum… I hadn't eaten cotton candy in so long."

"Hey, you got some on your face."

She pulled her face away from her sweet treat and giggled. "Kyaha~! It's so sweet!"

Yamato's gaze rested intently at her as he held her shoulders in place. "Mimi, stay like that."

The next thing she saw, Yamato was leaning over her, her eyes staring directly at his chest as she felt his lips against her hair, eating a stray piece of cotton candy.

"Ha ha, so sweet!" He smiled that sparkling, carefree smile.

Mimi, still in shock, reached up to where his lips had previously touched her, her heart drumming against her chest and ears.

He smiled warmly at her. "I guess it's good to have cotton candy once in a while."

_I can't believe it. Yamato-kun's lips were on my hair. Yamato-kun always acted cool… even if there's a lot to complain about when it comes to his attitude, he still manages to smile like that. He's so cute…_

--

_SFX: BANG!_

"Eh…? I can't hit it!" Mimi whined as she held a toy rifle in her hands.

"Mimi, you suck at it!" He laughed at her.

"Fine! Why don't you try it then, if you're so good!" _He is totally making fun of me._

"Okay." He grabbed the rifle from her hands and pointed it to the gift boxes with a cocky smile.

"What's this? You're missing all of them! Ha ha! You're just posing!" She laughed at him condescendingly.

He kept a calm smile. "When you're dealing with a toy rifle, first, you have to carefully test it and watch for the lack time." He cocked the rifle and fired.

She looked at him with a dreamy gaze as he spoke in that husky tone.

"So…" he turned to look at her with a gentle smile, "…what do you want?"

"Eh? Ah…" she pointed at the first thing that caught her eye, "that white box!"

He picked up a bullet. "Roger." Aimed. Fired. And hit it. His form was so beautiful, even the girl managing the booth couldn't take her eyes off of him.

--

"Ah! I'm so hungry!" Mimi stretched as they both sat on the grass, somewhere away from the noise and crowd of the festival.

"Time for a break." He put the bags down and took out the food boxes, drinks, and chopsticks.

"Hey this…" Mimi took the white box out from her purse, "…is it okay if I open it?"

"Sure." He leaned back against the grass as he watched her.

She opened the white box slowly and saw, resting on a cushion, a cute silver necklace with a pink stone pendant in the shape of a teardrop.

"Kyaa~ it's so cute!" She beamed in happiness.

He leaned over her shoulder to see. "What is that? A necklace?" He grinned. "Glass? Fake? Cheap stuff…"

"It's fine! Stuff like this!!" She defended his special gift. She took the necklace from its cushion pad and unlocked the clasp. "It's so cute and beautiful…"

She gazed into his eyes with a warm smile. "Ne, Yamato-kun… is it okay if I wear it?"

"Yeah." He reached his hands out to her. Mimi blinked at him in confusion. She handed him the ends of the necklace. _Is he going to put it on for me?_

Mimi took her sweater off and moved her wavy hair out of the way. With her nape exposed, she could feel the cool breeze tickle her as he put the necklace around her neck and locked the clasps.

_I understand he's only doing me a good favor because I'm his best friend's girlfriend, but… I can't help it. I'm really happy._

"Ne, Yamato-kun…"

"Huh?"

"Can I ask about…?" Mimi shook her head. "That time in the shower… did you see me naked…?"

She moved her head up and fixed her gaze on his eyes. His expression was uneasy. Almost nervous. _Is it just my imagination?_

"You… don't ask me something like that. I've decided to forget about it." He turned away from her, avoiding her gaze.

"But… that is…" She stammered a bit as she spoke. "It's really important to me."

He looked at her, speechless at first, and then with flustered cheeks, he averted his gaze and answered nonchalantly, "I didn't."

His indifferent tone didn't convince Mimi. "Liar!"

"I didn't see anything!" He closed his eyes, determined not to look at her.

"You're lying! I can tell from your expression. You really saw, didn't you…?"

"I didn't."

Mimi looked intently at him, though deep down, her insides churned like butter. Her cheeks flustered in embarrassment at the thought of him seeing her naked body but she refused to back down. "Look me in the eyes and tell it to me clearly."

His eyes flew open and a fiery glare bore down on Mimi. Though taken aback, she insisted. "Tell me properly!"

With a sudden movement, his warm hands enveloped hers tightly as he pulled her closer to him. "How do you want me to say it?!"

Mimi's expression changed to surprise and shock at his sudden actions.

He leaned close to her face and looked seriously into her hazel eyes. "I saw. But what do you want me to do about it?"

They were both flustered as the sensitive subject lingered. He looked away from Mimi and closed his eyes, biting his lip at the same time. "Don't try to tempt me. That time, I went through great pains to suppress it."

She was clueless. She didn't understand what he was talking about. She merely thought he was greatly burdened by her body weight.

Then, the look in his eyes as he stared into hers was full of burning passion. "You were beautiful… I felt like I was going to die."

Mimi's rosy lips parted, but no words came out. She was utterly speechless. Struggling to process the new information in her head, Yamato's sudden movement caught her off guard.

His strong hands securely tightened around her wrists as he pushed her down on the ground. The proximity of their faces were so close, they could feel the heat from each other's lips.

"Yamato-kun…?"

He ignored her as he closed the distance between their lips. Mimi's eyes widened as she felt his soft lips over hers, kissing her lightly. She didn't have the power to stop his gentle kiss. Tears welled up in her eyes.

He broke the kiss and Mimi felt his hot breath as his lips brushed her cheeks and traveled down to her neck. He breathed heavily against her cream-colored skin before planting kisses upon her sensitive neck. Her body moved as a moan escaped her lips.

"No!" Her tears trickled down from her eyes. "S-Stop… Yamato-kun… we can't… not like this, please…"

Upon hearing her pleading voice, he let go of her hands and turned away from her. "If you're not ready, don't provoke me."

Mimi sat up and pulled her skirt down, which had ridden up when Yamato pinned her down. She heard a cell phone ring as she wiped her tears away.

Yamato got up from the grass and walked a short distance from Mimi, picking up his cell phone and avoiding looking at her.

She put on her sweater and strained forward to listen to their conversation.

"Ah, yeah. We're together now. She forgot her cell phone at home and…" he nodded, "yeah, I'll bring her there. Where are you right now?"

Mimi stared at his back as they wrapped up the conversation. He shut his phone and placed it in his pocket, turning to look at her with cold, piercing eyes. "That was Tai. He's looking for you. You better go and find him."

Mimi looked down sadly. _I don't understand how that happened… I only wondered if he saw or not, so how? I just wanted to know._ She sighed. _The person I like… what will I do if he refuses me?_

He walked her to where Taichi was without a single glance in her direction. He didn't even speak. After meeting up with Taichi, Yamato made a quick escape.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. Were you okay by yourself?" He looked at her sincerely.

She forced a smile. "Yeah, I was fine. Sorry for wandering by myself…"

He beamed at her, "Eh? That pink necklace is cute. Were you wearing that before?"

Mimi looked down and touched it, "Ah this? It came with the shooting game. Yamato-kun got it for me."

Taichi's expression changed from excitement to shock as he stared at the necklace. She avoided his gaze as they walked from the festival site.

_I can't keep this up. It's wrong. I'm Taichi-kun's girlfriend, yet, I can't stop thinking about Yamato-kun. Every time I see him, my heart beats rapidly… my cheeks burn up… I feel… feverish… hot. That's why… I know what I have to do._

--

Yamato sat on a chair inside the booth he worked in. He had one leg up on the chair, propping his elbow on his knee as he leaned his forehead on his hand. He was frustrated. His cheeks were as flustered as when he last touched Mimi.

_I shouldn't have told her how I felt…_

He opened his phone, dialed a number and waited. "Tai?"

--

Tai answered his phone, "Hey, what's up, Matt?"

"_Are you alone right now?"_

"Yeah, Mimi just headed to the girls' room, but I'm going to bring her home afterwards."

"_Um… hey, towards Mimi… are you serious?"_ Yamato's voice was serious.

"What? Where's this coming from?" Taichi's face became flustered. "Of course I'm serious!"

"_But you have—"_

"This has nothing to do with you!!" He couldn't hold his temper. "Right now, I like Mimi!"

"_That time in the storage room, when you confessed… I didn't think you were serious. I just thought you wanted to be Mimi's boyfriend to hide the fact that you just want to protect her. That's why I…"_

Taichi looked down. He was appalled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own best friend. "…What? What did you want to say?"

"_I… I'm serious about Mimi. Even though—"_

_SFX: CRASH!_

Taichi threw his cell phone at the wall, his face distorted with anger. He couldn't believe his best friend had just betrayed him. His blood felt like it was boiling.

A few moments later, Mimi emerged from a crowded building and ran towards Taichi. "Sorry, did you wait long? The restroom was crowded."

He forced a smile, "No, welcome back." He turned away. "Let's go. I'll take you home."

--

"It's my first date with you and this happens…"

"You're wrong. It's my fault for wandering around too much."

As they walked down the road together, neither looked at each other. Taichi looked elsewhere as he walked with his hands in his pockets while Mimi looked ahead and held onto the necklace Yamato won for her.

Her hands shook a bit as she turned to look at him. "Um, hey… there's something I want to say…"

Taichi's face was blank as he turned to look at her. "What is it?"

She gripped her necklace even tighter, her cheeks flushed as she looked at him straight in the eye. "I have… I have someone I like." She closed her eyes. She felt guilty. "You were great… and kind, but… I'm sorry…"

"That's not going to work."

Taichi's voice had becoming menacing as he looked at her with the same look. She opened her eyes without looking at him, sensing the change of atmosphere.

"It's Matt, isn't it?"

Mimi looked up at him, her eyes displaying terror. She saw that the look in his eyes was not the same look Taichi usually gave her. It wasn't sincere. It was cold and unfeeling… angry and hungry at the same time.

"I won't hand you over to him."

"What…?"

Taichi forcefully grabbed Mimi by the waist with one strong hand to the small of her back as he pulled her towards his muscular body.

"Even if it's by force."

His other hand grabbed her face, holding her steady, as his lips crashed down upon hers and forced her lips open with his tongue.

_End of Chapter 3_

--

(A/N: That concludes this chapter. I think I'm getting boring. Some reviews would be nice. It encourages a writer. Let me know how you like the new narration.)


End file.
